No Limits Just Epiphanies
by WElaine21
Summary: "So, I think… I might be in love with you… or actually… my wolf is highly protective of you." Annabeth stared at him for a moment, her eyes glinting mischievously before she broke out into loud guffaws... OR The story about how Percy is a werewolf and Annabeth is his best friend turned mate. (ONESHOT) Percabeth


**Uncle Rick owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I own this plot so DO NOT plagiarize. **

No Limits Just Epiphanies

* * *

Never in a million years had Annabeth expected her best friend of eleven years to act like this because some guy had asked for her help in calculus. She was completely baffled. Annabeth had barely spoke to Percy this week, he had been busy with family stuff.

Annabeth watched the way Percy had Kevin pushed against the lockers, a group forming around them- watching them. If Percy wasn't careful he'd get suspended. She kept trying to step forward but every time she did someone would get in her way.

Finally, she pushed through the crowd.

"Percy, cut it out!" She demanded.

He looked at her and then looked at Kevin just as Mr. Brunner pushed through the hallway. Annabeth sighed and looked at her best friend. He was in such deep shit now, even more than he already was.

She had no idea what had possessed him to freak out over Kevin touching her shoulder. He had been tense when Kevin was talking to her but he had snapped when the boy had touched her arm in a friendly gesture.

"Break it up!" Mr. Brunner said, his voice stern.

Percy sighed and let Kevin go as he looked at Mr. Brunner, "I'm sorry."

Their favorite teacher held his hand up, "Percy, Kevin, my office now."

Annabeth sighed as Mr. Brunner turned his wheelchair around started going down the hallway, Kevin following. She grabbed Percy's arm.

"Come by my house after school," He started shaking his head and she gripped his arm, "I'm not asking… come over after school and explain to me whatever the hell this was."

He looked at her for a moment longer before he nodded and kissed her cheek, like he always did when they were saying goodbye, "Okay."

Annabeth watched him walk down the hallway toward Mr. Brunner's class and disappear inside it. She shook her head as she looked at the dent Percy had left in the lockers. This day was definitely shaping up to be weirdest day of her life.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, I think… I might be in love with you… or actually… my wolf is highly protective of you."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment, her eyes glinting mischievously before she broke out into loud guffaws, "This… is too much for one day," She looked at him, her chest heaving, "First, you admit to me that you're a wolf who changes with every full moon."

"Not every-"

Annabeth held her hand up, "And then you tell me you might be in love with me. We're best friends, Percy. I've known you since we were six." She stood up, indignation clear on her face, "SIX, Percy and you never told me."

Percy stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I wanted too but it's against pack law to tell a non-wolf…. unless it's a life threatening situation."

Annabeth looked at him, anger clear in her eyes, "Why are you telling me now?"

Percy dropped his hands and looked away, "We're allowed to tell…. the person who we feel connected too."

Annabeth turned her face back to his, "You're not telling me the whole truth, are you?"

Percy bit his lip and looked at her for a moment. She grit her teeth, "Spit it out, Jackson."

"We're allowed to tell our… mate." Annabeth threw her hands up and let out a loud groan before walking over to the door and banging her head against it.

"Mate." She muttered to herself, "Of course he'd be a freaking wolf, of course I would be his mate, of course I would befriend the freak kid in first grade."

"You know I can hear you."

Annabeth turned around and took a deep breath, "Explain this to me in greater detail because if you're going to go all postal on every guy who approaches me at school then we're going to need to set some ground rules."

Percy ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, Annabeth. I'm trying to get a hold of it myself. The transition isn't an exact science and neither is finding your mate. I turned sixteen last summer and I just transitioned for the first time during the last full moon. The mate bond doesn't even come into play until you turn for the first time."

Annabeth nodded, "So, you can wolf out anytime after you turn sixteen?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah… but the ones with a more dominate bloodline tend to transition closer to sixteen."

She swallowed, "Okay, does this happen every full moon?"

He shook his head, "No, the first transition is involuntary but the ones after that are chosen by the human. Though, the wolf tends to get restless if we don't transition every few months or so."

Annabeth nodded and sat on her bed, "So, what does this mean? I mean… do we have to like be together?" She huffed out a laugh, "You're my best friend Percy… this is so weird."

He sat down beside her, "I still feel the same exact way about you. You're my best friend and I would do anything for you… I'm just more prone to-"

"Be a possessive jackass anytime another guy tries to speak to me?"

He smiled at her, "I'll try to reign it in."

She patted his arm, "You work on that, I would hate to see Mr. Brunner break up another fight and have to expel you."

He sighed and leaned back on her bed, covering his eyes with his hands, "Please don't remind me, I have to tell my mom about this afternoon. She'll be ecstatic I found my mate but she'll be so pissed about my month long detention that it doesn't even matter which news I start with, nothing will soften the blow."

Annabeth laughed and looked down at him, his shirt had ridden up and his stomach was showing slightly. She'd never actually thought about the two of them being together in a romantic way. He'd always been her silly best friend with amazing reflexes.

Always able to catch her if she slipped or tripped over her own feet. It had gotten so ridiculous that she'd started calling him "Peter" as in Peter Parker, Spiderman. From this angle though she could really appreciate the way he was filling out. His skin tan and the tautness of his stomach muscles peeking out from under his shirt.

She felt her skin begin to prick warmly, a blushing rising to her face. Annabeth didn't even realize her hand had moved to run her fingers across the strip of skin showing. Percy let out a hiss as her fingers ghosted across the soft skin of his hips.

He let out a string of curses and sat up, causing Annabeth to snatch her hand away. She hid her face in her hands, why had she done that? Why had she felt it was okay to do that? Her heart was hammering in her chest and her skin felt uncomfortably hot, now.

"Annabeth, look at me."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't even know where that came from."

Percy sighed and pried her fingers from her face, "I do." He whispered.

She looked at him, "It's the bond and you're not going crazy… from what I heard things like this happen."

Annabeth sighed, "That's never happened before."

Percy smiled a lopsided smile, "That's because you've never been open to the idea before and I hadn't transitioned into a wolf before…. this is the first time we've been alone since I turned."

She swallowed as his fingers stroked down her neck in a calming manner, "Okay, so will it always be like that?"

Percy shook his head, "No…. if you want too… later on down the line we can link ourselves together and that will make it better."

Annabeth sighed, "We're only seventeen, Percy."

"I know… but with wolves it works differently… we're not tied to the human world and human customs."

"But I am a human… and this is weird…. this feeling."

Percy stopped moving his fingers, "What feeling?"

Annabeth reached up and curved her hands around his wrists, "You don't feel it? I mean I don't know what it feels like for you but… for me… it's like… knowing that no matter what, I'm safe."

Percy nodded and took in her expression, "Okay."

She smiled at him, "That's all I get? An okay?"

He sighed, "I feel it too but… you've had a long day and so have I… so, why don't we call it a night and I'll pick you up for school tomorrow?"

Annabeth studied him for a moment, he looked so confused. She nodded after a minute. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, something he always did but this time it left a tingle. Something electrifying was running through her veins and she couldn't quite identify what it was.

She watched as Percy grabbed his cell phone and keys and waved to her. The whole time her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Today had been a life changing day and she wasn't exactly sure she could fall asleep even if she tried.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was flipping through channels when she heard the rocks hitting her window. She sighed and moved from her bed, knowing who it was. It didn't even dawn on her to put some pants on as she lifted the window and looked down at her best friend.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, wolf boy." He chuckled and took a running step as he lept from the ground to her second story window in one jump.

"That was cool." She agreed as he lifted himself into her window. His feet making a dull thud as he landed on the wood floors.

She walked around him to the bed and looked at him, "Why are you here at two in the morning."

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us." Annabeth remarked dryly as she turned the TV back on.

He sat down on the bed and pushed his sneakers off his feet, "Scoot over."

She sighed and made room for him in the bed, he snatched the remote from her and turned the TV off, "You need sleep."

Annabeth yawned, "I'm not tired."

He chuckled, "Whatever, I totally knew you wouldn't be able to sleep without me here because you were too wound up."

She laughed and leaned down on the pillow, looking up at him, "My knight in shining armor coming to my rescue."

He rolled his eyes, "I can feel certain emotions coming off of you, even from a distance you know."

"Of course you can." She muttered to herself.

He brushed some hair from her face, "Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Annabeth closed her eyes and Percy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. After a few moments she realized she was wide awake instead of sleepy.

And apparently even more aware of him than normal.

Which was stupid.

How could she go from loyal best friend to a hormone riddled teenager with a crush in less than twelve hours?

Annabeth briefly remembered what Percy had told her earlier, it was the bond doing this. But why? Why did the bond want her to jump him so bad, she felt warm and tingly all over and honestly, it wasn't too bad.

Percy cleared his throat, "The link or bond wants us to… uh," He coughed and muttered something really quickly, so quickly she didn't catch it, "So, that my wolf will be stronger… I'm stronger when we're fully connected."

Annabeth sat up in the bed, "I didn't catch half of that because of your very, very obvious, and poor, attempt at covering up whatever it is you don't want to say."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "Can we just sleep or do you literally want to know everything about the process right now?"

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, anger replacing the burning feeling from earlier, "Right now." Percy leaned back against the headboard and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. He'd been doing that a lot tonight.

He was still looking up at the ceiling when he started speaking a moment later, "It's not common for wolves to have human mates. It extremely rare and… a sign of weakness among the others. When I told my mom, she was ecstatic- said she had seen it all along but… Dad… was less than thrilled. Of course he loves you Annabeth but… He's the.. leader of the pack… the Alpha… and I'm suppose to take over one day."

Annabeth frowned as he looked at her, "There's never been an Alpha with a human mate before."

She looked away, unsure of what to say. He turned her face back to him, "That doesn't mean I don't want you any less. It's just complicated because usually you're mating with a wolf.. and they understand everything… why they feel the way they do. Why there is this pull… and I have to explain all of that to you before we can take this any step forward."

Annabeth pulled herself up and got in front of him on her knees, "I never realized… you had things to worry about outside of school… and general everyday life."

Percy snorted and picked her hand up, playing with her fingers, "Your everyday life and my everyday life are ten times different."

She frowned looking away from him and at the clock, "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

He sighed and pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest, "I'm sorry, Mom wants you to come over tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded against his chest, "What else are you hiding from me?"

He chuckled, she felt his chest vibrating, "That obvious, huh?"

She pulled away from his embrace, "You're terrible at deflecting."

He smiled slightly but turned serious, "Because wolves usually mate with wolves they complete the link pretty quickly because they know it will make them stronger," He paused and squeezed her fingers, "In our case, I'll be the stronger one… since you're not a wolf."

"And how do you that?" She asked slowly, his hesitation showing the answer to her question.

"We.. uh… have to…" He paused and sighed, looking directly at her, "Make love."

Annabeth stilled completely, thanking the gods that it was dark inside her room and he couldn't see the blush rising in her cheeks, "Oh."

Percy nodded, "We don't have ceremonies or anything, once a wolf is of age to transition and his mate appears they link together. After the mate bond has been completed they... become a family- living together, acting as if they were married. Technically, they are in my culture."

Annabeth felt her head spin, "Whoa, that's a lot to take in."

Percy sighed, "As I knew it would be, please try to sleep. We have all the time in the world for you to ask questions."

Annabeth laid back down on her side, this time it was her who pulled him down with her. She snuggled into his embrace, her head on his chest- his arms a vice around her. His lips grazed her forehead just before she slipped into a deep sleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Percy wasn't beside her when she woke up the next morning. Which wasn't a surprise since he probably wouldn't want her father to catch them in bed together since he had watched Percy leave yesterday afternoon.

She stretched and laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling- thinking over everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Yesterday had been the weirdest day of her life in some ways. When she had woken up yesterday morning she knew something was different, she felt that something had changed- she just didn't know what.

Now, she knew.

Annabeth rolled over and looked at her clock- she freaked and jumped out of the bed. She was already an hour late for school. She took the stairs two at a time and when she got to the bottom step she tripped and braced herself for the inevitable pain of hitting the floor.

But instead she felt two warm hands shoot out and steady her.

"Slow down." He muttered, righting her.

She looked up at her best friend and pushed her hair out of her face, "I thought you had left and I'm late for school."

He laughed and led her to the kitchen, "My mom called your Dad last night."

"What does that mean?" She asked, watching him pour her a cup of coffee.

"It means, that since your father is an elected official he knows about the wolves… he's apart of the committee that keeps the peace between us and humans." He finished handing her a mug of hot coffee. She took it, holding it with both hands- allowing the warmth of the mug to warm her very core. Although the view of Percy in the morning was doing a pretty good job of it already.

"Oh," She took a sip, "So, he knows."

Percy leaned against the countertop, "That we're wolves or that we're fated?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You keep using all of theses terms, linked, bond, mate, fated? Which one is it?"

He sighed, "It's all of them, they all carry the same significance when speaking of our connection to the other." Percy lifted his own mug to his lips, "And to answer your question, he knows both."

Annabeth set her mug down and sighed. It was heavy and deep- kind of like the emotions of the past two days, "You know, when I woke up yesterday morning. I felt like something had changed… that something was different."

Percy smiled at her, "I did too, the only difference is that I knew the moment I woke up yesterday morning that you were my mate."

She picked her mug back up and took another sip, "So, we're skipping school today?"

Percy shrugged, "I figured, and so did my mom, that we could use a day to talk everything out."

Annabeth walked around the bar and sat down, "Definitely."

Percy smiled and walked over to the bar, leaning on the countertop across from her, "We'll spend the day together… and then we'll have dinner with my parents… it's sort of tradition. All mated pairs have dinner with the Alpha and his Luna after the bond is discovered. It's our way of being welcomed into the pack. Especially, if the wolf or mate isn't from our area."

Annabeth nodded, "So, this is what I'm hearing from you… not only do I have to know American history and customs. I now, have to know wolf lore and know your customs as well?"

Percy bit his lip and nodded, slowly.

She took another sip of her coffee and looked at him. He looked different from usual, she couldn't tell if it was the bond or if he had really changed. Before he had been tall and gangly, taking a while to grow into his awkward limbs. But now he was filling out, his chest and shoulders broad- his legs and torso elongated. It was like he'd had a growth spurt over night.

"Stop looking at me like that." Percy said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Annabeth scowled at him, "Like what?"

"Like I've grown two heads."

Annabeth laughed, "You most definitely did not grow two heads." He blushed and looked down, she laughed again. It was nice to know that her best friend was still in there somewhere.

She sighed and hopped off the barstool and walked over to him. She pushed on his hip so that he'd turn around. He did and she wrapped her arms around his, her head fitting exactly over his heart. She could hear the steady thumping and the feeling of being safe intensified.

His arms wound around her and she sighed, "You're still my Percy, my best friend. You just… changed on me and I'm trying to wrap my head around it."

Percy sighed and buried his face into her1 hair, "It's weird. I still feel the same about you. You're my best friend but… I have all of these other emotions warring and… I don't know how to handle them sometimes. My Dad said it will get easier but… it's hard right now and I don't like being away from you… and that's so confusing because I know you're still dealing with all of this."

She laughed into his chest, "It is weird… but," Annabeth pulled away from him and hopped onto the countertop to be eye level with him. He turned into her and she cradled his face into her hands, "It feels right too."

He huffed out a laugh and nodded, "That's why it's so confusing because it feels so right."

Annabeth smiled at him and hugged him again. Happy that they were at least on the same page about everything they were both feeling.

"I think that if we keep talking with each other about it, keep communicating it will become easier." She whispered into his neck.

His hands spanned the width of her back and held her tight to him, "My mother told me last night that just because you were human didn't mean you wouldn't know the answers when I didn't." She smiled against his neck and planted a kiss there before she pulled away.

"I'm hungry and since.. apparently we're stuck together for the rest of eternity, you're taking me to breakfast as our first official date."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'm going home to shower and change." Percy helped her off the countertop and made sure she walked upstairs without incident before he left.

0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, so when you wolf out… are you still aware of who you are?" Annabeth asked as they hiked up a trail.

Percy laughed, "Of course, I know exactly who I am… it's just that my wolf is more in the lead than I am. We're two different beings but the same… it's complicated."

Annabeth looked back at him, "Sounds that way."

Percy smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back toward him, "We don't have to walk fast, we can take our time. It's not even eleven, yet." She nodded and walked slower beside him. It was his idea to take a hike, since most of their conversation would revolve around him being a wolf part time.

He intertwined their fingers together, "Thank you for being so… cool about all of this… you haven't really panicked on me… and I appreciate that."

Annabeth laughed, "That's because I still remember what you did the last time I panicked in sixth grade after my mother left."

Percy smiled crookedly at her, "I was twelve, what in the world did you expect of me?"

She smiled at him, it was good to be able to think back on that time and not be sad about it. Her mother had left Annabeth alone with her father, she never really knew the real reason. She had just packed up and left, leaving a note to Annabeth about how sorry she was.

Annabeth squeezed his fingers, thankful for all the years of friendship she'd had with him. She thought that if she had to be mated to anyone she wouldn't want it to be anyone other than Percy. He knew her better than anyone else, he was infinitely gentle and compassionate. She wondered, not the first time today, why she hadn't noticed him before.

Was she so worried about their relationship as best friends that she never allowed herself to see the amount of possibilities they had in a romantic relationship?

She wasn't sure she had the answer.

Annabeth looked up at him, "I'm happy that it's you."

Percy smiled at her as they broke into a clearing that gave them an amazing view of the Golden Gate Bridge, overlooking the water. Annabeth could see Alcatraz in the distance as the sun gleamed off the water. They sat down in the grass and was happy that it wasn't a weekend, or else these trails would be packed with people.

"I haven't hiked these trails in years." Annabeth muttered.

Percy smiled at her, "I come up here all the time." She leaned back on her hands and looked at the cars in the distance driving over the landmark bridge.

They were silent for a while until Percy looked over at her, "You can ask all of your questions now."

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm all questioned out."

He laughed and poked her side, "That's not the Annabeth Chase I know, you're like a reporter- you have so many questions about everything."

"Maybe I'm enjoying this." She said as she gestured between the two of them.

Percy smiled softly at her, "Me too."

She leaned up and moved so that she was sitting indian style in front of him, the bay at her back, "I just have this feeling that we need to enjoy this, right now… because everything is changing Percy… and I don't know when we'll be able to have this moment again."

He frowned at her, "You're doing that thing again… where you say the things I need to hear."

She smiled at him as he played with a piece of her hair, "I just want you to know everything so that you can make the proper decisions when the time comes."

Annabeth pulled his hand from her hair, "What decisions?"

Percy frowned, "I'm not forcing you into anything… this… us… will be purely based on what you want. If you want me to leave you alone after you know everything then I will… I mean it will be hard but… I just want you to be happy… and if you're not happy with me then-"

Annabeth leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees to steady herself. Percy had stopped talking the moment she leaned forward, a hopeful and honestly scared witless expression written all over his face.

"You're rambling," She whispered, leaning closer to him. He sucked in a sharp breath as she pressed her lips to his for the first time.

Her lips sparked as Percy moved his hand to back of her neck. She smiled against his lips, he did the same. They both quickly recovered though and before she could count to two Percy was sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She moved her hands to his neck and then tangled them into his hair as his mouth moved over hers.

It was electrifying and addicting and satisfying all at the same time. She felt something settle deep into her soul as she kissed him, a part of her coming to a drastic realization. She would never be able to be without him.

This small little taste of him was not enough for her, she wanted all of him. Percy groaned into her mouth as she climbed into his lap, their chests flush against the others. His hands warm against her back, holding her to him.

This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Sure, she had kissed boys before but she had never done anything other than that. Annabeth had kept herself unusually pure for a seventeen year old girl. Percy was too, she knew that much.

He started slowing their kiss, just the brush of his lips against hers. She pulled back and smiled at him- he did the same.

"Is that answer enough for you?" She whispered.

He licked his lips and looked like he wanted to kiss her again but instead he smiled, "Yeah." He breathed. She beamed at him and leaned in slowly, he kissed her again. This time a bit more deliberately- his movements more tamed and less wild.

He pulled back a moment later and let her turn around in his lap. She settled between his legs as he wrapped both arms around her.

"We're going to have to limit… the time we spend alone." Percy said, after a few moments of silence.

She leaned deeper into him, "Okay." Annabeth didn't know when she'd be ready for the biggest step of their relationship but she knew that right now, she was content with exactly where they were.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth traced a line up her sketch pad with her pencil as she sat in the empty starbucks just a block away from the school. It was early evening and she had wanted some time to herself this afternoon.

The past few months since Percy had dropped his secret had flown by for her. They were officially "together" or whatever she was suppose to call it. Honestly, she just called him her boyfriend and didn't really bother with the other terms he used.

People at school had been shocked when they had walked into school the day after she and Percy had kissed for the first time. They were holding hands and acting like they had been together for forever. Now, everyone was use to it. Percy was very free with his affection at school. Always kissing her, holding her hand, hugging her.

He had told her that the more they were affectionate the more his "scent" was on her. She had laughed like a hyena when he told her that because it was so ridiculous. When she stopped laughing he told her he also liked kissing her so it was a win win situation for him.

She didn't kiss him for the rest of the night or the next day for that comment. He had sulked the entire day. Percy had also been taking her to his home a lot. They usually hung out at her house but since they had decided to be together he had been bringing her over more. Annabeth had never helped Sally bake so many cookies in her entire life.

After the fifth time she finally figured out why he was bringing her over, he didn't want to be without her. Since Percy had transitioned and found his mate, he was considered an adult among the wolves now. So, he had responsibilities he had to take care of after school.

It was weird leaving school and going straight to his house. Watching the wolves who were there bow their head slightly as he walked by. Actually, it was more than weird. Sally was helping her get through the transition, talking her through every question she didn't want to ask Percy.

She thought that it should have been weird asking Sally questions about their relationship and different things but it wasn't so much. His mother was nothing if not resourceful and helpful. There was one question they never broached though, and that was if they had properly bonded.

Annabeth had blushed like crazy when Sally had said that phrase when she was answering one of her questions. It took Annabeth a moment to realize what she meant- after that she had changed the subject immediately.

Other than that, things were going well with them. They were making out like crazy but limiting how long they spent alone together. It tended to get heated pretty quickly when they were alone. It helped that it his parents were downstairs and could, literally, hear everything they were doing.

It always put a damper on things when it became too much for either of them. But today though, his parents weren't at home and she had made the executive decision to stay away until they had some supervision.

The further they got in their relationship, the more she trusted him and the less she trusted herself to not jump him the moment they were alone. Annabeth wasn't under the absurd notion that her first time needed to be romantic but she knew there were steps to follow and they were still stalling at first base.

Annabeth set her pencil down and took a sip of her Vanilla Latte. Looking out the window at the chilly day. It was almost Christmas break, she was halfway through her senior year. It was surreal in a way.

She was applying to colleges and planning for her future, although Percy was apart of her future she was still making plans apart from him. He wasn't her end all, she wasn't going to bond with him and then just become this Suzy Homemaker. She had plans- dreams she wanted to fulfill. Being a homemaker was never a part of the plan.

Although, she wouldn't mind children- one day.

In a compromise with Percy she was applying to colleges and scholarships in the Bay Area. Although, other wolves in his pack had jobs and lives Percy's main focus would be the well being of the pack and making sure it ran efficiently.

Her phone beeped and she picked it up.

_Want to come over? Mom and Dad are on their way back. _

Annabeth smiled and typed a response back to him. She packed up her stuff and grabbed her coffee before heading to her car. The car she rarely drove because Percy usually took her everywhere she wanted to go.

When she pulled into the driveway it was dark, she sent her Dad a text- letting him know she was with Percy. Her boyfriend walked outside and helped her out of the car, she stopped to give him a kiss.

"I missed you." He said as they walked up the sidewalk.

His hair was wet, from the shower he had just taken she guessed, "It was only three hours."

He laughed and pulled her through the door, "Did you eat? Mom left some dinner in the oven." She took her shoes and jacket off as she took in the smell wafting through the house and nodded.

Thirty minutes later they were done eating the casserole Sally had left them. Annabeth cleaned up the kitchen while Percy put the leftovers into the refrigerator. It felt oddly domestic and it made Annabeth smile.

As she was finishing up the dishes he wrapped his arms around her back and watched her. It made it a little hard to place the dishes in the dishwasher and she eventually elbowed him to move. He didn't move until she finished.

She turned around to glare at him but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was... different and had heat flaring in her stomach. The sort of heat that was never satisfied.

Annabeth bit her lip, "When are your parents going to be at home?" She asked.

His eyes darted down her lips, "An hour or two… the meeting was in Medford."

She sucked in a deep breath, they were alone for the next two hours. This could be disastrous or amazing.

"Do you want to go to your room?" She asked, as she ran her hands up his arms. He took a deep breath and cursed before kissing her swiftly. It was always incredible when he let go of the reins a bit. When he stopped trying to control how he kissed her and just did it.

His tongue swept into her mouth quickly and before she knew what was happening she was being led down the hallway. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands holding her thighs. He dumped her on the bed and then climbed on top of her, his long lithe form covering her body. It was absolutely amazing whenever he was laying flush against her.

She loved feeling every single bit of muscle under her fingertips.

His mouth returned to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her. Percy's hands were clutching her waist tight but this time they were on the bare skin of her hips.

She smiled, that was progress. Annabeth opened her legs and he sunk down in between her jean clad thighs. Percy pulled away from her lips and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his chest was heaving and Annabeth knew this was the moment she needed to take control. He was about to pull away, say something about how they had crossed too many lines.

But they hadn't, really.

Annabeth moved her hands down to his hips and pushed his shirt up, she ran her fingers over the soft skin before she gripped his hips and rocked hers against his. He groaned into her neck. She felt him hard against her and rocked her hips against him again. The friction was nice and something they had never done before.

He whimpered into her shoulder before his hands moved lower and stilled her hips, "Annabeth," He said, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked, "Stop, stop."

She sighed and pulled his face to hers, "Percy, just…" She sat up and pushed him onto his back. Annabeth shoved her cardigan down her arms and tossed it across the room. Annabeth leaned back into him and kissed him again, this time he was in so much more in control of himself.

It was so maddening to her, she didn't want to have sex with with him yet but she didn't mind doing other things. She rocked her hips slowly against his again and he rumbled low in his throat. His hands clamping down onto her hips. She sighed against his mouth.

She pulled back, "Out with it, why are acting like a prude?"

He closed his eyes and took several deep breathes, "I'm just trying to not let anything happen that we will regret later."

Annabeth laughed and placed her hands palm down on his chest, "We're not going to have sex, Percy," She paused letting that sink in, "But that doesn't mean we can't do other things." She felt him harden further beneath her and she smiled and wiggled her hips against him slightly.

He sucked in sharp breath and loosened his hands. She smiled and moved her hips again, a sigh working its way out of her throat. His hand pulled her down to his face again as he rolled them over and settled on top of her. She felt her stomach jump into her throat because he was taking control again.

His kisses turned wild again as his hips started moving with hers. It was… different. The friction was good but not enough. She wanted him to do something else. His hands found the skin of her hips again and she moved one of her hands down to grip his and brought it up to her bra.

Percy gasped into her mouth as her hands returned to his hair. His hand didn't move for a moment but then she started kissing his neck. He fumbled with her bra cup for a moment before he finally got his hand inside of it. She had laughed a few times but it turned into broken moan as his hand brushed up against her nipple.

His gaze snapped to hers as she ran her hands up his back, bringing his shirt with her. He kissed her again as his fingers tentatively explored her chest. Finally, after several moments she lifted his shirt all the way off. He tossed it across the room as he looked back down at her. Her shirt was skewed and her bra was pushed aside.

She laughed and just went ahead and lifted her own shirt over her head, her bra going with her. Her sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her shirtless, she laughed and pulled him back down against her.

Now that they were skin to skin it was completely different. His hips started grinding into her own again and she tossed her head back as a low mewl came from her mouth. She felt his breath on her chest and it just added to the dozens of sensations crowding her mind. Her mind was starting to white out, everything starting to blur as his hips pushed into hers again and again.

His mouth kissed down her neck and to her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Causing a loud gasp of his name to come from her mouth. Her hands tightened into his hair as her voice rose in pitch, his hips never halting in their grind against her.

Annabeth clenched his hair between her fingers when a feeling she had never felt before coursed through her veins. It was euphoric and blissful and made her vision turn completely white, her hands holding his head to her chest.

Percy didn't even falter in his rhythm as she called his name. After several more moments she dropped her hands from his hair and moved them to his waist as he groaned into her neck. He stopped moving and her legs collapsed as her chest heaved.

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"That was fun," She breathed. He laughed, just a burst against her neck. She felt his lips kiss her skin and then he pulled himself up.

"I'll… uh, be right back." He said walking quickly to the bathroom. She laughed and covered her chest with her arms. He made his reappearance moments later, when she was pulling her shirt back over her head, with a new pair pants on. She laughed but didn't look at all shameful.

Annabeth kissed him before he pulled his shirt back on and then went to use his bathroom. When they were cuddling back on his bed, a movie in the DVD player, she looked at him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it."

He smiled down at her, "Definitely not."

She kissed him, "If we're ever going to be okay with sex we need to be okay with everything, you know."

He nodded and blushed, "I know… I just didn't want to move too quickly."

She smiled at him, "We're not. Most guys would've had their hands up my shirt a month after we started dating. We've been best friends for eleven years, you know me better than anyone else. We've been, whatever this is, for almost three months. I think we can start exploring the different boundaries of our relationship."

He sighed and nodded, "You're right." Annabeth smiled and laid her head on his chest again.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, have you decided on a college yet?" Her father asked as she sat at the bar eating breakfast. She was two months from graduation and still hadn't formally accepted any of her scholarships.

She groaned, "I… just don't know Dad. It's between Stanford and UC Berkeley and I'm so confused."

He chuckled, "This is what I would classify as a good problem."

Annabeth smiled at her father from across the island, "I know, right."

He laughed louder this time, taking a bite of the cereal he had in his bowl. It had been just the two of them since her mother left. They weren't super close but they had their fair share of father/daughter moments.

"Are you leaning more towards one over the other?" He asked, leaning onto the countertop, careful not to get milk on his tie.

"UC Berkeley because it's closer." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

He nodded, "It's a great choice of school, I know several of the professors there."

She smiled, "It is a great school."

"What does Percy say?"

Annabeth laughed, "He's great at pretending to listen to me but I don't think he actually understands my dilemma. His future is already planned out for him, you know."

"Either school is great, you know I'm happy and proud with whatever you choose."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Dad."

Twenty minutes later she was sitting in the passenger seat of Percy's jeep. His hand holding hers as he drove the ten minute drive to their high school.

"I think… I'm going to accept the scholarship at UC Berkeley."

He smiled over at her, "Really? That's great news! I know you've been stressed over it."

She beamed at him. They were still taking things at a snails pace, they were barely rounding second base now. Two nights ago he used his fingers to bring her off for the first time. It had been amazing too. She had wasted no time returning the favor to him but she thought that at this rate they wouldn't be having sex until next year.

Not that she should be upset about it, but she had this unsettling need to be completely connected with him. What they were doing now was just physically satisfying it wasn't emotionally satisfying.

Percy squeezed her hand, "What are you thinking about?" She shook her head, they had officially been together over six months and it had been wonderful.

"Just thinking about prom this weekend." She said looking back at him.

He laughed, "Only prom? You looked sad."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's silly, nothing to worry about."

He looked at her and frowned as he pulled into the school parking lot. Students were still gathered around their cars talking as he parked in his assigned spot.

She was about to get out of the car when he tugged on her arm, "You told me when we were first started dating that as long as we were honest with one another that this would work out fine…. you're hiding something, Annabeth."

She sighed and looked at him, "It's stupid."

He shook his head, "If you're upset about it then it's not stupid."

She blushed, "I'm not upset… I'm just… it's silly." Annabeth said again, wanting to hide her face into her hands. He leaned over the console and kissed her softly, she relished these types of kisses. The reassuring ones. The ones that reminded her that he was completely and wholly hers no matter what she said.

"Do you ever feel unsettled?" She asked when he pulled away.

He looked confused for a moment before realization crossed his features, "All the time."

She breathed out, "Good, I'm not the only one."

He smiled, "I forget sometimes that the bond affects you in different ways."

Annabeth leaned into him, "I just have this feeling of being incomplete and it doesn't matter how many times we fool around it doesn't go away."

He chuckled, "That's because fooling around doesn't merge our souls together… it's just something that feels good for a little while."

She nodded, understanding, "But… I just want you to be sure, Annabeth… once the bond is completed there is no turning back. We'll be linked together for as long as we live."

Annabeth looked away because she understood his hesitation at taking that next step with her. It wasn't about him, it was about her because she was the human. She would be it for him but for her, she could move on. It would be hard but she could move on one day if she decided but not if they bonded. If they bonded the connection would be for forever.

He was being so selfless with her and it made her love him all the more.

She looked back at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "You're so selfless. You haven't pushed me at all even though making love would make you stronger… but you need to know that I love you, Percy and not just because I've known you since we were six. I love you because you're so compassionate and gentle. You're so selfless- you try to help others before you help yourself and there is no one else I want to be by my side for eternity."

He smiled at her and kissed her palm before kissing her lips. The kiss could have gotten out of hand quickly had they been anywhere else but the school parking lot.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

Annabeth smiled, "So, are we on the same page?" She asked.

He laughed quietly, "Yeah."

0-0-0-0-0

Why Annabeth had talked Percy into going to prom was completely beyond her. Getting her hair done, going through the stress of buying a dress. Thank the gods for Percy's friend Piper, she didn't think she would have been able to handle the stress of picking out a dress without her.

Piper was a girl in his pack, her mate Jason was really good friends with Percy and would most likely be his second in command when he took over the pack. Annabeth had actually started developing relationships within the pack since she was around them more often.

Piper and Jason were homeschooling. Annabeth had learned that most wolves homeschooled but Sally wanted Percy to be able to interact with humans. She wanted him to learn their customs and their history and interact with them on a regular basis so that it would help when he became alpha.

Annabeth stood in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her lipgloss before she stood up. Piper had talked her into the dress she had on. It was stunning but a little too revealing for Annabeth's taste. The gown had a nude underlay with a black lace overlay. The back was cut out and the top was low cut.

She had originally put the dress aside but Piper had convinced her that it was okay to wear it because Percy wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. Piper had assumed they had slept together, Annabeth hadn't told her otherwise. Piper had told her about her mating with Jason. They were the same age as Percy and Annabeth and had mated several months ago. Bonding themselves the week after they discovered they were mates.

Annabeth was thankful that her father wasn't going to see her in this dress since he was out of town for a meeting. She took one last look in the mirror, taking in her curly hair swept to the side in a low ponytail- her eyes dark and smoky her lips a light pale pink. Her entire look was unlike anything she had ever worn.

She grabbed her purse just as the doorbell rang. She smiled and slipped her heels on before she walked downstairs, careful to hold onto the railing. When she opened the door Percy was standing there holding a beautiful bouquet of white peonies. She smiled and let him in.

He followed her to the kitchen as she put the bouquet into a vase. When she turned to him she took in his suit. It was black on black and he looked stupidly handsome. His shirt was open at the top with no tie, his pants fitted and snug, his jacket hitting him in all the right places.

She looked at him and smiled, he was still looking at her dress. She did a little twirl for him to see the whole thing. He caught her as she completed her turn and pulled her to him.

"I'm not sure we're going to make it to prom." He whispered into her ear.

She laughed and pushed him away, "We're going to prom, I got all dressed up… we're going."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "You got this dress to torture me, right?"

Annabeth laughed and kissed him before pulling him to the door, "Piper went with me to buy dresses… which I guess you haven't told Jason we haven't slept together, yet. Because she was under the assumption we had. I decided to not let her in on our little secret, she was convinced this dress would have your head in the gutter all night."

He scowled at her, "She was right, I'm not going to be able imagine anything of the non dirty variety for the rest of the night."

She laughed, "Mission accomplished, then."

"I hate you." He said as he pulled out of her driveway.

"I know," She laughed, "Just be happy I didn't get the one with slit all the way up to my thigh." She said with a smile.

An hour and half later, after they had eaten dinner, they arrived in the large ballroom prom was being held at. Their fellow seniors all dressed up and dancing with one another. Annabeth pulled Percy around the room as they chatted with the people in their class.

An hour after they arrived Annabeth convinced Percy to at least slow dance with her. He pulled her close on the dance floor and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They hadn't had much alone time together this week. She had spend the latter half of this week dealing with scholarship stuff now that she had made up her mind on school.

She had missed hanging out with him, despite the fact that all of their hang out time turning into make out time. She still missed hanging out with him because they did have fun together when they talked and goofed around.

"I missed you this week." She whispered, knowing he could hear her over the music. He buried his face into her neck, his arms tightening around her. She gripped his jacket tighter as he spun them in slow circles, it was nice to be with him like this. To be normal.

When the dance was over they made the rounds and said goodbye to all of their friends. As they walked into the parking lot and into the night Annabeth pulled on her dress.

"I'm so sweaty." She said, tugging on the skin tight fabric, "I'm definitely taking a shower when I get home."

Percy chuckled as he opened the door to his car for her, she slipped inside of it and was thankful Percy had insisted they only stay for an hour or two. She wouldn't have been able to handle being in heels all night.

"I hope you don't mind, I packed a bag for tonight." Percy said as he started up his truck and backed out of the parking lot.

Annabeth smiled over at him, "I was going to ask if you wanted to stay but I got so caught up in school stuff and then prom." He grabbed her hand after he turned the radio on low. It was nice after the loud music of prom.

When they got back to her house Percy helped her out of the dress before she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As she was waiting for the shower to warm up she took all of the bobby pins out of her hair and pulled the pony tail out. She pulled her hair up on the top of her head and stepped into the shower.

Annabeth stepped into her closet after her shower and contemplated what to put on. She could put on her regular pajamas or a big t-shirt. Something she had worn around him plenty of times or she could pull out the dainty two piece lingerie set she bought when she bought her dress.

It looked like something she would wear when they were more comfortable around each other. The question of tonight, though was if she was ready to wear it. Annabeth took a deep breath and decided to throw caution to the wind, they had been together almost seven months. She loved him, he loved her.

There was no one else she wanted to lose her virginity too. So, why wait?

Annabeth slipped the bra and shorts on. She looked into the mirror and felt a little nervous but she was okay. She was more excited than anything else. Annabeth took her hair down and brushed it out, letting the curls flow naturally around her shoulders.

She looked like herself.

Not the made up version from earlier.

Annabeth took one last look in the mirror before she opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs. She saw Percy sitting on her couch, shirtless, with wet hair.

"I used the downstairs bathroom to shower, I figured you-" He paused and really looked at her, "What do you have on?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She slid into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck, "What does it look like?" She asked. Percy's fingers skimmed up her waist and she bit her lip at the sensation.

He chuckled, "I've seen you in a skimpier bathing suit."

"You're killing my confidence here, I come out in lingerie and you tell me my bathing suits are more slutty." She remarked, running her hands down his chest.

"Not slutty," Percy said, pulling her closer to him, "Just more revealing."

Annabeth laughed, "I thought this was more appropriate." Percy leaned in and moved his mouth along the edge of the white eyelet bra.

"Virginal." Percy whispered against her shoulder, where the strap had fallen down.

She laughed, "Exactly."

He sighed and pulled back, a serious look replacing the teasing one, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay then," He whispered as he leaned into kiss her.

0-0-0-0-0

Thirty minutes later Annabeth was on her back in her bed, digging her fingernails into Percy's shoulder blades as he moved above her. It had started out sweet with lingering kisses and soft touches but as the clothes kept coming off it turned more animalistic.

Which should have been funny since he was wolf sometimes but honestly it was amazing. He had already made her come once with his fingers and his mouth. She thought he was trying to bring her off again with the way he was driving her into the bed.

Since this act was supposed to unite their souls and connect them on a deeper level wasn't it suppose to be more romantic? It was... but it wasn't. It was actually better in her opinion because being romantic and gentle wasn't really their style.

_This_ was.

The pulling of his hair as he nipped at her neck and the way he held her tight against him. It was amazing, more amazing than she thought it would be.

Percy was leaning his forehead against hers as a host of sensation was threatening to overwhelm her. Annabeth wasn't sure what felt the best or if everything was adding to the sensation. Percy laying flush against her, no barriers between them, his breath mingling with her own, one of his hands holding hers as the other was helping him balance himself on top of her.

Annabeth curled one of her legs around his ass to give her a bit more leverage but all it did was make her throw her head back as the angle changed. Percy groaned loudly against her mouth as he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, it was the most untamed he had ever been with her. His mouth moving with hers in an unrestrained way.

Was it supposed to be weird that she felt the power of his wolf seeping through? She could feel the air of dominance he had, she could feel the power the wolves under his care felt when he was around them.

It had her wanting to submit to his whims.

Annabeth cried out as his mouth moved down her neck and to her chest, his tongue laving up her nipple like he was relishing the taste of it. It had Annabeth tangling her fingers into his hair, wanting to hold him there because whatever he was doing was causing her orgasm to build again.

Percy lifted his head from her breast, his lips pink and wet- his cheeks flushed as he buried himself inside of her again and again. Annabeth didn't know how he had lasted so long, it had to have of been because of his wolf genes. Most of the stories she had overheard in class, regarding a girls first time, had the guy completely spent after only five minutes or so.

What exactly did you expect from a sixteen/seventeen year old?

But Percy was pushing expectation and he was exceeding it because right then, as he slowed down his thrusts and kissed her, her orgasm decided to slam into her. She arched into him, her loud moan muffled by his mouth. Percy's arms slid all the way around her, holding her as the pleasure expanded and then burned all the way through her.

Percy pulled back, "Annabeth," He said breathlessly against her lips. His hips still moving slowly into her. She pulled on his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers as she pulled him flush against her. His arms bracketing her in as he picked up the speed of his thrusts again. Annabeth moved her face to his neck and wrapped her hands around his arms.

Moments later he was finishing warm inside her. It had her sighing into his neck at the feeling of being completely connected. She felt it too, the piece of his soul that was attached to her own. He laid his head on her chest as they caught their breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back several times as a wide smile spread across her face.

When he pulled back and looked at her it was with an expression so gentle she was pulling his face down to kiss her again. He kissed her back softly and she smiled against his lips.

"That was perfect." She whispered to him.

He smiled back at her, "It was, wasn't it." Annabeth laughed and pushed him off of her. She climbed off the bed and immediately sprinted for the bathroom- where she cleaned up before walking back into her room. Percy threw a clean shirt at her and she slipped it over her head as she climbed back into the bed. Too tired to do anything but climb into his arms.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

He laughed and kissed her hair, "Sorry?"

Annabeth kissed his bare chest, "It's a good kind of sore."

Percy sighed into her hair and they were silent for a moment. She was nodding off when he finally spoke, "Thank you."

Annabeth opened her eyes and pushed him back a little, "Why are you_ thanking_ me?"

Percy looked away and then back at her again, "Because doing that means so much more to my way of life than it does to yours and I know… despite what you say… that half of the reason you did that was for me. So, that I could be stronger."

Annabeth sighed, "I won't lie and say that wasn't part of the reason… but I wanted you to be my first… and only. I wanted you to have this part of me… and I was ready. I didn't want to wait any longer and you were waiting on me. You need to be at your strongest if you're going to be a proper leader… and you're strongest when we're fully bonded. I felt it, Percy. I felt the power you have."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "It was… it was amazing…. So, don't be like that. You don't have to thank me. I want you to succeed. I want you to be who you are suppose to be, you have supported me and been there for me almost my entire life. Now, I can be there for you like you have for me."

Percy pulled her into his chest, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Annabeth laughed, a little giddy- a little intoxicated by his very presence, "Ditto."

0-0-0-0-0

Two and half years might seem like a lot of time to some people but to Annabeth it was not near enough. She and Percy had moved in together, near his parents, her freshman year of college. He was still a couple years from taking over the pack but he wanted to be near his family just incase something happened.

Annabeth had finished up her sophomore year of college a couple weeks ago and was counting on taking the whole summer off. Taking the time to enjoy being with Percy without the stress of college classes and the pack.

But _this _was the last thing she expected to have to deal with this summer.

It wasn't that she was upset, well- maybe a tiny part of her was, but she was scared. Scared out of her mind that she wouldn't be able to handle this.

"Annabeth, just look at the test." Percy said from the other side of the bathroom door. She groaned and closed her eyes. They still practiced being completely open and honest with one another. So, when her period decided to be a week late she told him. He had convinced her to get a pregnancy test.

"Go away." She called.

"No!" She laughed a little.

"Stop making me laugh, this is serious!"

She heard a thud on the door and knew he had leaned against it, "I know, so open up the door." Annabeth sighed and unlocked the door. He smiled at her when she opened it and walked around her toward the bathroom counter.

She sighed and put her hands on her forehead, "Maybe I'm just sick and that's why my period is late."

Percy huffed out a laugh and looked at her, "I highly doubt it."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "You're suppose to be humoring me! Not crushing my hope." He laughed and held his arms open for her. In the last two and half years he had filled out even more. He was taller, his shoulders and chest more broad- which was the exact reason she was in this situation.

She had this horrible achilles heel and it was shoulders. Especially when he was bent over working on something and shirtless. Yes, his shoulders were the exact reason she was refusing to look at the pregnancy test.

Percy kissed her hair as he folded his arms around her, "You know everything is going to be okay."

"I know," She whined.

He laughed, "Baby or no baby, it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Annabeth sighed and relaxed in his arms, he was right. Of course, he was right- they would be fine.

"Fine, let's look at the test." She mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, "Do you want to look at this now or we can wait until later. We can eat dinner and pretend for another night like all is normal."

Annabeth pushed away from his chest and looked at him, "We've never had normal."

He smiled, "That's true." She looked at him again and noticed the glint in his eyes, he was beaming with happiness, her mouth dropped open.

"You looked at it!"

Percy held his hands up, "I didn't!"

Annabeth stabbed her finger into his chest, "Yes, you did. You have this look… Oh my god! You looked at it without me!"

"It's sitting on the counter. Out in the open for me to look at, you're the one refusing to look at it."

Annabeth pushed him in the chest before she walked out of the bathroom. She heard him muttering in the bathroom to himself as she flung the the balcony door open. A view of the bay greeted her as she leaned against the railing.

"You still didn't look at it." He said from behind her.

Annabeth huffed, "I didn't have too, your face sort of said it all."

Percy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Is it so bad?"

Annabeth turned around in his arms, "That you looked at it without me, yes."

He laughed, "So, you're mad that I looked at it without you and ruined a special moment?" She nodded.

"We can do it over again." He suggested.

Annabeth leaned her forehead against his chest, "We're having a kid."

Percy laughed, "It'll be okay."

Annabeth leaned back and looked at him, "I know it will be." Percy leaned in and kissed her. They stayed on the balcony for a few more minutes before they ventured back inside. Where she finally looked at the very positive pregnancy test. She threw it away right after she looked at it and walked into the living room.

Percy was on the phone in the kitchen, looking out the window. Over the years he had been given more responsibility in the pack, it wasn't uncommon for him to spend a couple hours on the phone or away on business. The pack his father led was large and extended into several states. It wasn't only the local wolves under his leadership.

She grabbed a water from the refrigerator and then opened the laptop sitting on the kitchen counter. She typed quickly over the keyboard and moments later she was staring at a website that would apparently tell her how far along she was according to her last period.

Annabeth put the information in and apparently she was over five weeks pregnant. Which meant she had gotten pregnant-

"PERCY!" She yelled as she turned around. He looked at her with wide eyes and mumbled a quick goodbye to whoever he was talking too.

Three weeks ago they had went on a small vacation to celebrate her being done with school. She had been without a new birth control prescription for week because she had been so busy with finals. Percy had convinced her that she could go to the doctor after they got back from their trip for a new prescription.

He had packed plenty of condoms. So, she hadn't been worried about them slipping up and not using one.

"This says I got pregnant three weeks ago!" She said, pointing at the computer.

He looked at her, "Okay…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Where were we three weeks ago?"

He looked at her and then smiled sheepishly, "Vacation."

"I'm blaming you for the next nine months." She said shutting the computer.

Percy shrugged and kissed her hair, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

**Cute right?**

**I wrote this in two days because the inspiration was there... I think now though I'm going to get started on the FFTD Chapter! Also, Suneater edited this in ONE NIGHT! **

**Mainly because anons were bugging him on Tumblr about it! **

**If you don't follow me on Tumblr you should because they got this story last night instead of this morning! I usually post all of my work on Tumblr first! Except for the chapters of multi chaptered fics!**

**I hope you guys LOVED THIS!**

**FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS ONESHOT!**

**-WElaine21**


End file.
